


Give it to Your Goddess

by dracusfyre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pegging, porn with a soupçon of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: After a series of stressful missions, everyone needs to let off a little steam, Clint in particular.  Natasha knows how to make that happen, and enlists Bucky to help.Based on the lovely artwork byPuddingPong





	Give it to Your Goddess

[ ](http://puddingpong.tumblr.com/post/172779532577/finally-i-can-share-this-go-and-check-out-the)

                “Hey, soldier, why the long face?”

                Bucky glanced up at Natasha from where he had been staring down into his drink.  Her lips were quirked playfully, but her eyes looked as burned out and exhausted as Bucky felt.  “It’s been a long month,” Bucky said eventually, taking a long swallow of the whiskey in his glass, exhaling at the burn. “Long year, even.”

                “Yeah,” Natasha said with a sigh as she sat down on the couch across from him, letting her head fall back against the cushion.  “Today certainly didn’t help.”

                “That’s an understatement,” Bucky said dryly.  “How’s Clint?”  He'd been the closest to the building when it collapsed before all of the civilians could be evacuated; the rest of the team had caught up to him trying to dig an older lady out of the rubble, but it had been too late. 

                “Not good,” she said bluntly, tilting her head towards where Clint was standing at the bar, apparently listening attentively to a story Tony was telling.  Bucky started to comment that he looked fine, but then he saw it – Clint’s hands were in tight, white knuckled fists at his side like he was physically trying to hold himself together.  After a moment he would consciously relax them and wipe them against his pants, but even then Bucky could see an uncharacteristic tremor in his fingers.

                “Shit.” Bucky rubbed his fingers over his temple, not looking forward to having that conversation with Steve.  Or with Clint, for that matter; he was not going to like being benched.

                As if she were reading his mind, Natasha leaned forward and caught his eye.  “I have an idea.  Something that might make him feel better. Make _us_ feel better.”

                “Yeah?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

                This time Natasha’s mobile mouth became a smirk and mischief lightened her eyes.  She pulled a collar out of her pocket and set it lightly on the table between them so it circled Bucky’s whiskey glass.  At the sight Bucky’s mouth went dry and his heart began to pound; he glanced around to see if anyone was watching before he picked it up and ran his fingers over the smooth brown leather, the shiny brass clasp at the front.   He had to shift a little in his seat as memories made heat crawl through his veins and curl at the base of his spine.  “I think it would do us good to get out of our heads for a bit,” Natasha said, voice deceptively light as she watched him.  When he looked up, her eyes had darkened and there was color in her cheeks just from seeing his reaction and that made him _really_ have to adjust his pants.

                “So you and Clint…?” Bucky gestured with the collar.

                “Sometimes.   He has days where he needs to have less control and I…well, you know.”  Natasha winked at him and Bucky had to take a long swallow of whiskey because hell yeah, _he knew._ “So you in?”

                Bucky couldn’t suppress a shudder at that because he could already imagine it, the sweet release in giving up complete control to someone else, even for just a few hours.  “I’m in,” he said, sliding the collar into his pocket.  “When?”

                “Give me two hours to get everything ready,” Natasha said, leaning over to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.  “I’ll go tell Clint.”

***

                When Bucky got to Natasha’s apartment, he knocked softly then opened the door to see Clint already naked and kneeling on the floor, blindfolded with his hands resting on his knees.  Natasha was standing behind him, running her hands through his hair, and she was also gloriously naked but for a garter belt and thigh high silk stockings.   Bucky sucked in a surprised breath, going from half hard to completely hard in moments, and Natasha held a finger to her lips, urging him to be quiet.  As Bucky pulled his shirt off, eyes on the couple in front of him, Natasha bent over to speak in Clint’s ear.  “You heard the door, didn’t you?” Clint nodded and Bucky could see a flush spreading over the pale skin of his chest.  “So you know there’s someone watching.  I know you liked to be watched, it’s the showman in you,” Natasha said teasingly, and Bucky could see Clint’s throat move as he swallowed.  “Do you want to guess who’s here?”

                Clint hesitated and said, “Sharon?”

                Natasha chuckled at that and pressed a kiss to Clint’s temple. “Sweet boy.  She would be a gift for _me_.  Our guest tonight is a gift for _you._ ”

                That drew a ragged sound from Clint’s chest and his hands tightened on his thighs.    “B-Bucky?” Clint said hoarsely.  He’d been impressively hard when Bucky showed up but now Bucky could see precome glistening at the head of his cock.

                “That’s right.  Good boy.” Clint turned his head and kissed her hand.  “Let’s make him feel welcome, shall we?   Tell him what you would like him to do to you,” she said, her voice deepening to a purr, fingers still raking through Clint's hair. 

                _God._ Bucky shivered at the dark promise in her words, pulling his pants off and kicking them to the side.  Once he was naked, he pulled the collar from his pants pocket and knelt on one of the many pillows that was placed on the floor close to Clint.  As Clint’s chest flushed even darker and he bit his lip, trying to get up the courage to talk, Bucky took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, trying to get in the right head space. 

                “Go on, sweetie,” Natasha murmured, eyes on Bucky as she watched him get settled.  “You should see him, Clint. He’s so hard for you.”

                “Christ,” Clint burst out, and Bucky had to agree.  Between his legs his own cock was throbbing, aching for a touch, but Bucky knew better.  He rested his palms on his thighs, a mirror to Clint. “I want- I want his hands on me.”

                Natasha rewarded him by sliding her hands down and circling his nipples, pinching them lightly when they tightened. “And?” She traced around the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue.

                “And his –his  mouth.”  Clint licked his lips as if he were imagining what Bucky would taste like.  “I want to feel his mouth on me.”

                “He does have a beautiful mouth,” Natasha agreed, trailing her fingers along Clint’s shoulders as she circled him.  “Anywhere in particular, sweetheart?”

                “Everywhere,” Clint said immediately.  

                Natasha smiled as Bucky inhaled sharply.  “I think he likes the sound of that, don’t you, Bucky?”

                “Yes,” he said, his voice deep and rough.  “Yes, ma’am,” he amended, when Natasha raised an eyebrow.   She nodded approvingly and stepped close to cradle his face in her hands.

                “Are you ready?” She asked softly, running her thumb over his bottom lip.  He nodded and handed her the collar, almost shaking he was so ready.   As she slid it around his throat she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, breath hot on his skin.  “Your mission today, Sergeant Barnes, is simple: to help me make the target come so hard he forgets his own name.   Think you can do that?”  He nodded again, muscles relaxing as the collar settled around his neck and the mission settled in his bones.  She reached down to circle his cock, which jumped in her hands as she stroked him lightly.  She produced a cock ring from behind her back and Bucky made a low noise as she tightened it down around him.  “You can come when I am satisfied that the mission is accomplished.  Your safeword is tulip.”  This time when he nodded in confirmation, she pressed her lips to the corners of his mouth, then next to his eyes, a simple benediction that made the last coil of tension in him release with a quiet sigh.  He didn’t realize that he’d closed his eyes until he felt her fingers tighten in his hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat.  "What do you say, soldier?"

                 Bucky's eyes flew open to see that Natasha's eyes were stern.  "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." 

                "Better," she said, releasing him.  She picked up a riding crop from the floor and tapped it against her calf, and Bucky's breath hitched at the implied threat. He watched as she circled Clint, her hips swaying and the black leather tip of the crop tracing patterns on Clint's skin. “Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, voice husky. "Come and get him.” 

                Bucky took a deep breath and crawled to Clint, focus narrowing to the man in front of him.  He pressed his lips against Clint’s neck,  exhaling slowly and letting his five o’clock shadow rasp lightly on his skin, smiling at the goosebumps that spread across Clint’s chest.   "Have you been thinking about me, Clint?" He asked softly, his voice a deep rumble in Clint's ear. "Watching me? Wondering what my hands would feel like on you?" He traced his fingers over Clint’s collarbones and down to his chest, the contrast between his warm, calloused flesh hand and cool metal hand making Clint shiver.  Under his palms he could feel Clint's heart pounding.

                "Yes," Clint answered honestly.  "The way you move sometimes..."  There was another wave of goosebumps, then Clint lost his train of thought and tilted his head to the side in invitation as Bucky kissed and licked and bit his way down Clint’s neck and shoulder. One hand stroked up and down the sensitive skin of Clint's inner thigh, coming teasingly close to his groin before reversing direction, while he wrapped the other one around Clint's back to pull him tight against his chest.  This close, Bucky could feel every hitch in Clint's breath, every jerk of his muscles as Bucky touched him just right.  It felt good, so good, to be able to focus on this and let everything else fall away; he was so focused on the man under his hands and mouth, the small noises he was wringing from him, that Bucky didn’t even realize that Clint had moved his hands until he heard Natasha chastise him.

                “If you can’t be still, I’ll have to tie you up,” she said, smacking him lightly on the back of his hand with the riding crop.  “Today you are not to touch, only be touched.”

                Clint had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, moving his hands behind his back, and Bucky was surprised at how wrecked he sounded.  Glancing down, he saw that Clint’s cock was dark red and weeping so he reached down to cup his balls, tugging lightly as Clint’s hips jerked.

                “Poor Clint,” Bucky said sympathetically.  He could feel the small tremors that occasionally went through Clint's body, the twitches as he wanted to move under Bucky's hands but forced himself not to. "Have we been teasing you too much?”  

                That wrung a weak laugh from Clint’s chest.  “Natasha…” he started, but then his words were lost in a moan when Bucky’s fingers wandered behind his balls, fingers stroking and pressing the sensitive skin there.

                “Oh, yeah, I know how she can be.”  Bucky’s fingers circled the stretched rim of Clint’s hole, feeling Clint’s body tense as he nudged the slim butt plug resting there.  “Gets you all worked up and then leaves you there, right on the edge.” While he teased Clint with his flesh hand, fingers skating lightly over Clint’s cock, he pressed his metal thumb to the corner of Clint’s mouth.  Clint turned his head and drew Bucky’s finger into his mouth, tasting it with his tongue.  Bucky made a low sound as he watched Clint worship the lethal metal.  “May I kiss him?”  Bucky asked roughly.

                “Is he being good?”  Natasha asked, voice a little breathless. Bucky glanced over to see a red flush on her chest, the hand moving between her legs glistening with wetness.  He wanted to lean over and taste her, replace her hand with his mouth, but that wasn’t the mission.

                “ _Very_ good,” Bucky said, turning his focus back Clint.  He removed his thumb and replaced it with two fingers, thrusting them between Clint’s lips as he sucked on them greedily.  His other hand reached back to press against the toy in Clint’s ass, fucking into him at both ends.  The noise Clint made went right to Bucky’s cock, making it throb in its restraints.

                “Then yes.”  

                Bucky withdrew his fingers and tilted his head to brush his parted lips lightly over Clint’s, tongued darting out to touch the corner of his mouth, teasing him, drawing back as Clint held his breath and leaned in seeking more pressure.  Finally Clint exhaled heavily and stilled, and Bucky rewarded him by curling his hand around the back of his neck to hold him still for a ravaging, bruising kiss.  Clint opened his mouth wider with a moan, letting Bucky thrust his tongue inside and meeting it with his own.  For long moments Bucky lost himself in the soft, wet heat of Clint’s mouth before he pulled away.

                “You know, it’s a shame I couldn’t be here earlier,” Bucky whispered against Clint’s lips, bitten red and swollen, as he tugged on the butt plug, pulling it slowly out of Clint’s hole and replacing it with his fingers, still slick from Clint’s mouth.  Clint was trembling against him, breath ragged.  “I would have loved to help Natasha open you up.” Clint whimpered and Bucky felt him tighten down on his fingers.  Bucky slid them in deeper and curled, stroking in and out until he found a spot that made Clint cry out.  As Bucky fucked him carefully with his metal fingers and bit greedy marks along his neck and shoulder, noises were spilling constantly from Clint’s mouth, making Bucky feel a little wild.

                Bucky had no idea how much time passed before a hand fisted in his hair and pulled him back from the edge.  He sucked in a deep breath and realized that he’d been rutting against Clint’s hip, leaving wet trails of precome on his skin.  Clint already looked fucked out, face and neck red from Bucky’s stubble, chest heaving.  “Good work, soldier. Time for the next phase of the mission,” Natasha murmured, fingers gentling over Bucky’s scalp. 

                Bucky nodded and swallowed thickly.  He wanted more than anything to tip Clint over onto his back and slid inside the hot, slick hole he’d been fingering, but instead he raked the fingers of his flesh hand through Clint’s sweaty hair as Natasha kneeled and pressed herself against his back.  At some point she had retrieved her harness and strap-on, and Bucky heard the click of the lube cap as she slicked up the attached dildo.

                “Are you ready for me?” She breathed in Clint’s ear, sliding one of her fingers inside him next to Bucky’s, tugging gently on his rim.  “Are you ready to come on my cock, sweetheart?”

                “Yes, please,” he whimpered, head falling forward to rest on Bucky’s shoulder.  He moved eagerly as she urged him rise up on his knees and leaned against Bucky so she could position herself.

                Bucky withdrew his fingers as Natasha lined up her strap-on to Clint’s slick hole. “Look at you,” he murmured into Clint’s ear, stroking the tight, hot skin behind his balls as she started to slide inside.  “Taking her cock so well.” Clint was sweating and trembling as Natasha took her time, rocking in and out slowly to let him get used to the stretch.  When she was fully inside him she had him sit back until he was resting flush against her.

                “Good boy,” she said, tilting his head back to rest against her shoulder, sliding her fingers down the long, vulnerable line of his throat. “Ready?” When Clint nodded, she didn’t so much thrust up as roll her hips against him, pressing the dildo incrementally deeper and probably grinding it perfectly against Clint’s prostate.  As Clint rocked back against her she made a noise deep in her throat; apparently the harness and dildo had something special for her as well.  As Natasha got into her rhythm Bucky leaned in close, letting his hands roam over them both as they moved together.  As Clint’s cries grew louder and more desperate, Natasha reached around him to hook a finger in Bucky’s collar and tug him lower.  “He said he wanted your mouth everywhere,” she reminded him breathlessly, and Bucky eagerly moved down to put his mouth on Clint’s cock.

                “Oh, God,” Clint keened as soon as Bucky's lips closed around the head, torn between wanting to thrust back against Natasha or forward into Bucky’s mouth.   Bucky dipped his head until the head of Clint’s cock was hitting the back of his throat then swallowed, relishing the way Clint’s thighs were tensing with the need to thrust.  He pulled back, tongue curling around the shaft, the taste of Clint's precome sharp on his tongue. 

                "I know it's a lot, but you're going to be good for me right?" Natasha crooned, hips never losing their rhythm.  "Just a little longer, I know you can do it."  Natasha's fingers slid into Bucky's hair and urged him to pick up his speed.  

                “Please, Tasha,” Clint begged, writhing from the overstimulation. With Bucky's hand on one hip and Natasha's on the other, Clint was trapped between them, forced to be still and take the relentless drag of the toy against his prostate and the warm, wet pressure of Bucky's mouth on his cock. 

                "But you look so good like this," Natasha said as she raked her nails along Clint’s inner thigh, then turned her hand to cup Bucky's jaw.  Bucky had to agree; Clint looked so vulnerable and needy, skin flushed and his limbs barely able to obey his commands.   Now Natasha was also making small noises like she was getting close, which made heat crawl down his spine.  Between his legs his own erection throbbed and his hand tightened on Clint's hip against the urge to touch himself.  Clint seemed finally at a loss for words, only able to gasp and make little hitching moans every time Natasha pressed inside.  After a few minutes Natasha's thrusts grew irregular and she set her teeth into the meat of Clint's shoulder.  " _Now,_ " she growled, and Bucky pressed his tongue hard against the underside of Clint's cock, cheeks hollowing. 

                “ _Fuck,_ ” Clint cried out, curling forward from the strength of the orgasm as he spilled into Bucky’s mouth.  He panted and cursed and twitched as he kept coming before he finally slumped backwards, weak from release.   Natasha supported his weight with ease and stroked his sides soothingly.

                “Good work, soldier,” Natasha said with a wink as between them Clint panted and shivered as he came down from his orgasm.  She gestured for Bucky to come closer and straighten up so she could unlocked the cock ring one-handed with practiced ease.  “You can come now, too.”

                Bucky cursed and squeezed the base of his cock quickly as the release of pressure made him feel like he was going to come then and there.  “Thank you, ma’am,” he said when he caught his breath.  “How may I come?”

                She tilted her head to look at Clint, who was still resting his head on her shoulder.  With one hand she pulled his blindfold off while the other stroked his chest.  “Gentleman’s choice,” she said. “What do you want, my dear?  Should he paint your beautiful skin with his come?”

                Clint blinked, gaze still hazy from pleasure as he focused on Bucky.   “In my mouth,” he said, eyes traveling greedily over Bucky. “Please.”

                When Natasha nodded, Bucky got to his feet and moved close enough to feed Clint his cock.  Clint’s tongue flicked out to taste the glistening beads of precome, licking over the smooth head and dipping into the slit at the tip.  Closing his lips around the crown, he sucked lightly before moving down the shaft, taking almost all of Bucky’s cock into his mouth.  Bucky groaned and buried his hands in Clint’s short hair as he watched himself disappear between Clint’s lips.  Clint looked up at Bucky from under his lashes and he looked gorgeous like this, strung out on pleasure, blue eyes dark and heavy lidded.  Bucky cradled his jaw with his hands and started thrusting shallowly.

                “He can take more than that, can’t you, sweetheart?” Natasha curled one hand around Clint’s throat and he made a noise of assent, hands wrapping around Bucky’s thighs as he urged him deeper until his nose was against Bucky’s groin.   Bucky’s knees went weak when he felt Clint swallow, the muscles of his throat squeezing around the head of his cock.  Clint’s hands urged him into a steady rhythm until Bucky was fucking his face.

                “God, you are so beautiful,” Bucky said hoarsely, tugging on the short strands of Clint’s hair, the tension at the base of his spine coiling tighter and tighter as he thrust. “So good, _fuck_ , you are so good, I can’t – I’m gonna –” He tried to pull away but Clint pulled him back, taking him deep so that Bucky practically coming down his throat.  “ _Jesus Christ,_ ” Bucky cursed, coming so hard that his toes curled.  He threw his head back and shivered once before pulling away and sagging back down to his knees.  He pulled Clint close, both breathing raggedly; after a moment, Natasha started leaning Clint forward so she could pull out so Bucky just laid down on his back and settled Clint on top of him, one arm wrapped around Clint's shoulders and the other under his head.  Bucky let his eyelids droop, savoring Clint’s weight on him, the feeling of his breath against his neck, and listened to Natasha moving around.  After a moment, she joined them, sitting so that her thigh was against Bucky’s hip and she was draped over Clint.

                “How are you feeling?” Natasha murmured, running her fingers over the back of his hands. 

                Bucky took a deep breath and exhaled slowly without opening his eyes. He felt…still. Calm.  Scoured clean and more relaxed, without the noise that had been buzzing in his head for weeks now.  “Great,” he said honestly.

                “And you?” she said, poking Clint in the side.  Clint only made an unintelligible noise and sighed.

                “I think he’s drooling on me,” Bucky said after a moment, and Natasha laughed softly.

                “Good.  He hasn’t been sleeping well. Do you mind staying for a bit?” 

                “I don’t mind, I’m comfortable.  Feels nice. ” She snagged a pillow and pulled it over, stuffing it behind his head then brought him a bottle of water and helped him drink.  When he was done she put on some music, something low and lyrical, and she curled up next to him while Clint dozed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr, I'm on it](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dracusfyre)


End file.
